


The Rises and Falls of Sibling Hood

by Winterbirb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Hela is a good big sister, I'm Bad At Tagging, IronDad and SpiderSon, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbirb/pseuds/Winterbirb
Summary: A collection of au works where Hela is actually a good big sister. She just doesn’t show it as well as she should.





	The Rises and Falls of Sibling Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Odin is upset for who knows why and his yelling is scaring the boys.

Loki was never _fond_ of yelling/arguing/merciless shouting/etc etc, it messed with his anxiety too much, and in emotionally stressful situations he'd find himself dissociating. He'd find himself desperately clawing back to reality after his father was long done yelling and fighting with whatever demons plagued him.

 

Then there are times when his father _won't, will not, cannot, did not_ stop yelling.

 

His drunken screams would echo throughout the broken house, the pressure of his words scaring even the floorboards, shaking the windows, forcing the doors to lock themselves. Saving those locked outside and dooming those in. There were times when his father alone sounded like a choir of honest killers. And if that _did_ , _would_ , _could_ , shatter Loki's fragile and small mental wall, then what else could?

 

_Pleasestoppleasestoppleasestop_

 

_Whyareyouyellingwhyareyouyelling_

 

_I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry_

 

"Loki? Loki no, you're panicking, breathe Loki. Breathe with _me_." Gentle yet strong yet insecure yet... _reassuring_ arms pulled Loki into the side of one of the most _bitchiest_ people he knew. Aside from himself, of course.

 

_Hela._

 

Loki could only sob, matching his strained breaths with his sisters calm ones. His fingers were interwoven with a stronger, shakier, bigger hand.

 

_Thor._

 

A crash of what could only be a bottle echoed and mingled into the angered feral shouts, somehow the way that the crash drowned out the shouting only seemed to anger their father more. Somehow it became a competition, a fight against a man and his demons.

 

Pressing a firm kiss against each of her brothers foreheads Hela kept her composure, for them she wouldn't cower in fear. With a steady voice she spoke, "Loki? Are you feeling better?" A weak head nod had her sighing in relief, she turned her attention to Thor. The blonde nodded as well, "I’m fine... I'm okay." He mumbled against her shoulder, scooting closer as the yelling grew near. With Loki's last few drags of his sisters perfume, the door swung open, revealing a staggering raw throat and angered  father.

 

"Boy, _why_ are crying?"

 

His voice was rough, hoarse with an emotion none of the children could pin point. He jagged a drunken finger in Loki’s direction, he watched how Hela didn't hesitate to put herself between him and her brother, watched how she pushed Thor behind her too.  _"Get. Out."_ The eldest growled, every nerve in her body buzzing with that instinctive need to protect her brothers, to stand her ground or at least go down doing so. Odin cursed under his breath slamming the door shut, more yelling following soon after, quiet sobs racking through the dark room. It could have been worse, Loki knows, but he’s grateful for his sister. “Thank you.” He manages through ragged breaths, resting his forehead in the crook of Hela’s neck. Shaking her head, Hela pressed a kiss against Loki’s forehead. “I always protect you.” She promised, adding  kiss to Thor’s head as well.

 

“Both of you.”


End file.
